Just Dance: Disney Party
thumb|250px Just Dance: Disney Party é um jogo de dança da série Just Dance desenvolvido pela Land Ho! e publicado pela Ubisoft para o Wii e Xbox 360. O jogo foi lançado em 23 de outubro de 2012 na América do Norte e Europa. O jogo é similar ao Just Dance Kids 2 com os dançarinos sendo pessoas reais nos modos de jogo, e os ícones de pontuação animados, exceto que ele inclui um modo de dueto, onde nos dois primeiros jogos de dança para crianças; todas as músicas tinham três dançarinos. Além disso, todas as músicas são as versões originais, em vez de covers, como é de costume. A continuação, Just Dance: Disney Party 2 foi lançado em Outubro de 2015. Jogabilidade A jogabilidade é idêntica aos outros jogos da franquia da Ubisoft, Just Dance. Os jogadores são obrigados a executar movimentos de dança específicos durante a música, seguindo uma rotina indicada na tela e executada por dançarinos ao vivo. Se o jogador tem um bom desempenho, dançando com precisão e em tempo, sua pontuação irá subir e uma classificação de 5 estrelas é obtida após a conclusão da pista. Faixas *"Somente o Necessário" - Phil Harris e Bruce Reitherman (de Mogli: O Menino Lobo) *"Á Vontade" - Elenco de A Bela e a Fera (de A Bela e a Fera) *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Verna Felton (de Cinderela) *"Calling All the Monsters" - China Anne McClain (de Programa de Talentos) *"Everything is Not What It Seems" - Selena Gomez (de Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place) *"Todo Mundo Quer a Vida que um Gato Tem" - Elenco de Aristogatas (de Aristogatas) *"Fly to Your Heart" - Selena Gomez (de Tinker Bell) *"Junto ao Nosso Chefe" - John e Michael Darling; Os Garotos Perdidos (de Peter Pan) *"Hang In There Baby" - Bridgit Mendler (de Boa Sorte, Charlie!) *"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" - Coro das Crianças da Escola Kamehameha e Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu (de Lilo & Stitch) *"Hey Jessie" - Debby Ryan (de Jessie) *"Hoedown Throwdown" - Miley Cyrus (de Hannah Montana: O Filme) *"I Thought I Lost You" - Miley Cyrus e John Travolta (de Bolt: O Super Cão) *"Um Sonho Eu Tenho" - Mandy Moore, Brad Garrett, Coro de Enrolados, Zachary Levi, e Jeffrey Tambor (de Enrolados) *"It's a Small World" - Coro de Crianças da Disneylândia (de It's a Small World) *"Tema de The Muppet Show" - Os Muppets (de The Muppet Show) *"Shake It Up" - Selena Gomez (de No Ritmo!) *"S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants)" - 2 Guys n the Parque (de Phineas e Ferb) *"Something That I Want" - Grace Potter (de Enrolados) *"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" - Elenco de Mary Poppins (de Mary Poppins) *"Como Ela Sabe que a Ama?" - Amy Adams (de Encantada) *"This Is Me" - Demi Lovato e Joe Jonas (de Camp Rock) *"Twist My Hips (Watch Me)" - Tim James e Nevermind (de No Ritmo!) *"Aqui no Mar'' - Elenco de A Pequena Sereia (de A Pequena Sereia)'' *"We're All in This Together" - Elenco de High School Musical (de High School Musical) Categoria:Vídeo games Categoria:Games para Wii Categoria:Games de 2012 Categoria:Vídeo games baseados em filmes da Disney Categoria:Games para XBOX 360 Categoria:Mogli: O Menino Lobo Categoria:A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Cinderela Categoria:Peter Pan Categoria:Disney Fadas Categoria:Enrolados Categoria:Encantada Categoria:A Pequena Sereia